


Hidden Features

by Caius



Series: Magnus' Exotic Hardware [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fingering, Fraternization, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sticky porn, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Rod wants to get under Ultra Magnus' plating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Features

The first time Hot Rod seduced Ultra Magnus, he was too excited to think much of the fact that Ultra Magnus never opened his own interface panel. Magnus' mouth could take Roddy's spike all the way in, and his big strong tongue had him wet and open and begging for his big strong hands. And when Hot Rod squeezed his antennae during his second overload, he was pretty sure Magnus came too. Or, at any rate, he was way too happy and sated to ask.

Magnus tucked Hot Rod's equipment away, brushed him off, and by the time Roddy could say anything other than "WOW" and "MAGNUS" and "YES," Magnus was just as proper and put-together as always.

And Hot Rod would never be able to look at those hands and that mouth the same way again.

It occurred to Roddy much later, when he could think about anything other than how good those hands and mouth had felt, that he should have returned the favor. Even if it was Magnus' duty to see to his mechs' needs, and not Roddy's duty to service Magnus, as it would have been in a Decepticon unit, fair was fair, and it would be so slagging hot to be on his knees for Magnus.

In his fantasies the next off-cycle, Roddy spent hours sucking on Magnus' hands. Or sometimes it was Magnus' spike, but it was big and hot and Roddy got off hard either way.

*****

Ultra Magnus would only interface with Roddy when Roddy asked for it, and he always focused on Roddy's needs. Roddy thought his commander enjoyed him; he _hoped_ so, but Magnus always took his duties so seriously that he couldn't be sure that Magnus was doing anything more than making sure Hot Rod got the stimulation that he needed.

He knew it wasn't _forbidden_ for a commander to enjoy 'facing with his bots; if Kup's tall tales weren't enough assurance of that, Arcee and Springer had some pretty steamy stories about Impactor and Xaaron, and sometimes it seemed like he was the only one who hadn't been able to get his commander's spike into him.

So Roddy would lie back on the table or berth or ground or whatever they had in the base at the time, begging for _more_ and _harder_ , moaning and spreading his legs and arching his back in a way that would have had anyone else climbing onto his spike or valve or mouth.

Magnus would just take him deeper into his throat, or put in more fingers, or move them faster and harder and deeper, and then Roddy couldn't think of anything else.

In his fantasies, he was filled by whatever it was that Ultra Magnus kept under his plating; but in reality, Roddy was starting to wonder if there was anything under there at all.

*****

When Hot Rod managed to grope between Magnus' legs, looking for a catch, a seam, _anything_ , Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled it up over his head, pinning him firmly to the berth.

Roddy would have asked Magnus what was up with that, but it was way to hot to complain about. He moaned and arched and groped some more, getting his other hand pinned and Magnus' hand between his own legs, and he came even harder and faster than he usually did.

But, this time, when the overload was over, the mystery wouldn't leave him alone.

*****

Roddy knew what everyone else's equipment looked like, and by 'everyone else' he meant the four other bots in his unit. Arcee's and Blurr's were about the same as his own, although of course in different colors; Springer's was the same, except bigger.

Kup had something else, and he wasn't in the least shy about it.

Roddy snuggled between Kup's knees, four little tentacles wriggling over his face, trying to catch as many as he could in his mouth. Usually he could only manage two or so; it was so easy to lose them when you tried to take another.

(Springer could get all four, but he had a bigger mouth; and Blurr could get them all too, because he moved faster than Kup's tentacles. Arcee won the game once, and then went onto other things.)

Kup had them because he was old, they all knew that; he had been built long before the war, when bots were designed for pleasure rather than battle. As for exactly why, and how, and what they were good for...there was a different story every time, and Roddy usually got a new variation every time he used his mouth on the tentacles.

When two of Kup's tentacles had discharged in Roddy's throat, the others snuggled against his cheeks, Roddy paused to enjoy the feeling for a few more astroseconds, then pulled back and asked a different question. "Kup, do you know what Magnus has got?"

"Mm?" Kup pulled himself away from the story of how he'd escaped from an ancient crypt in the depths of Cybertron, using only his tentacles. "Magnus? You mean, all the 'facing you've done and he's never shown you?"

"No, ah..." Roddy looked down in embarrassment. One of Kup's tentacles stroked his lips, then pulled away when Roddy tried to catch it.

Kup shook his head. "I'm never going to understand you young bots. No, Roddy, I don't mean you." He pet Roddy's helm fondly with a tentacle. "Magnus is really good with his hands, I don't blame you for getting a little distracted. There was this one time when he had to subdue a whole battalion of copters, and he did 'em three at a time, one with each hand and one with his mouth, and they didn't bother us for an orn afterwards."

"...Really?" There had, come to think of it, been a few times Springer had come out of Magnus' office looking _awfully_ peaceful.

"Of course! Don't doubt old Kup." Kup's hand joined his tentacles, petting Roddy affectionately. "But you're gonna have to ask Magnus himself if you wanna know what he's packing. I don't tell another mech's secrets."

*****

The next time, Roddy made sure to ask Magnus about it while there was still a table between them. "Magnus? What do you have...ah." He gestured to his own crotch. "What is your 'facing hardware like?"

Magnus had been looking at one of his endless inventory lists--it wasn't as though there was much to inventory, but Magnus was always obsessing over their lack of supplies. "Mm? Hot Rod? Am I not pleasing you?" He looked at Roddy as if he were just one more thing that needed to be dealt with in a long, hard duty-cycle.

"I...no, I mean. I want to please you. Could I see it?" Roddy shrank under Magnus' Look; suddenly this plan didn't seem like as good a one as he had thought.

"Roddy..." Magnus said, and Roddy felt a speech coming on. "You do please me. I just don't have the same needs you young bots do."

"But Kup does, and he's even older than you! I see his all the time, you know I do, I can handle yours! Please, Magnus...." He leaned over the desk, trying to be convincingly sexy without being thoroughly distracted by Magnus' hands. "I can be good. Very good." He seized one of Magnus' hands, pressing it to his lips, licking Magnus' fingers like they were Kup's tentacles or Arcee's spike.

He could feel the plating heating under his lips, and Magnus was cycling air loudly and deeply. So hot...he sucked harder, taking two fingers into his mouth now, stroking the rest of his hand with his smaller fingers, barely aware that his own interface panel was exposed and wanting, hardly aware that he was on the other side of the table now, except that he was closer, and that it was good.

It just felt like an echo of the sensation in his mouth, at first, but Roddy spread his legs anyway, the stretch of Magnus' fingers in his valve so familiar and so good. He sucked harder, and his overload came hard and fast and unexpected, valve clenching around Magnus' fingers as he yelled around Magnus' other hand.

And he felt something _else_ against his thighs. Half-convinced he was having an overload hallucination, he looked down around Magnus' hand and saw...

...there were _six_ at least, and they were much bigger than Kup's, nearly as big as Springer's, except that Springer had only one, and his didn't move on its own. Never mind that he had just overloaded. He wanted those in him, _now_.

His hips thrust forward awkwardly, hands grabbing at the tentacles, trying to guide at least one of them towards his valve.

"Hot Rod..." Magnus said, and then Roddy was on his back on the table, Magnus looking down at him intently while one tentacle slowly slid into his valve.

"Yes...Magnus...this is so wonderful, please, more, please...." Roddy wiggled and moaned, and the tentacle shifted within him, delightfully...like Kup's, only much bigger...and he groped the other tentacles as best he could with both hands, trying to encourage them towards his valve--he was sure he could take two, at least, Kup would put all four into him after all!--but Magnus didn't seem to be listening, or at least not cooperating, and finally Roddy just gave in and rubbed them, enjoying the sensation of the tentacle inside him and the others between his thighs, and as much as those, the feeling of Magnus on top of him, engine running hot, hands clutching his shoulders hard, finally enjoying _Roddy_ the way Roddy had always wanted Magnus to enjoy him.

Roddy overloaded again, but instead of stopping like Magnus usually did, the tentacle just moved faster inside of him while Roddy moaned in oversensitized bliss, and Magnus' hands held him even tighter as finally, _finally_ Magnus overloaded between his legs.

It was amazing.

And then Magnus got off of him, and put his tentacles away, and Roddy was too used and exhausted to object, but when Magnus wouldn't meet his optics after, going back to his inventories as if he didn't have a well-'faced Autobot on his desk, Roddy got all quiet and sad and got up and put himself back together, looking over at Magnus awkwardly.

He knew Magnus' secret, but it seemed like Magnus still didn't want him to know it, and he didn't understand why. But this was a start, right? An amazing start, in fact. "Magnus..."

"Yes?" Magnus didn't look up.

"That was really awesome. _So_ hot." Roddy shifted; he could almost feel Magnus inside of him, still. "I hope we can do it again, soon?"

"Hot Rod." Magnus said. "I need you to check the ammunition supplies for me. We're two cartridges short."

"Magnus...!" Roddy said, tempted to demand Magnus service him again, because he was Magnus' Autobot, and he _wasn't satisfied_ , but the soreness in his valve suggested that Ultra Magnus wouldn't buy it. Certainly not in this mood. He'd have to wait until later. "Right. Ammunition. I'm on it." _Rather be on you,_ he thought, but Magnus never had appreciated pick-up lines.

"Good." And for just a moment, before Hot Rod left, Magnus' optics met his again, nearly as bright and intense as they had been when he'd had a tentacle up Roddy's valve.

"See you soon!" Roddy said, and rushed off. He didn't know what Magnus' deal was, but he was sure he would figure it out eventually. And surely he'd have his hands (and mouth, and valve, and any other part of him he could think of) on those tentacles again soon!


End file.
